


Hungry Like the Wolf

by smokesprite



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Paranormal, They're Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesprite/pseuds/smokesprite
Summary: Just some werewolves at a cereal bar





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noah (he doesn't go here)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=noah+%28he+doesn%27t+go+here%29).



> Okay, this was just for a random prompt but seeing as I've got vague plot inklings I figured I'd post this here and add onto it if I felt like it/if people are interested.

Gansey searched the bowl for any left-over soggy shredded mini wheats. The morning after a run was mandatory pack breakfast, and somewhere between ravaging corner store freezers and getting thrown out of the local coffee shop, they had settled on this quaint breakfast bar.

“It wasn’t like I could say no,” Noah recounted his day, going at his bowl of dried Trix in the way movie goers unconsciously eat popcorn.

The rest of them had worked off their nerves the night before—but Noah had spent the night tailing Ronan. Ronan, who had disappeared. They all knew where to, though the rest of them wouldn’t ever go back to that clearing.

“Of course not,” Gansey agreed, flagging down the bar tender.

She was a connoisseur of the fine breakfast arts, no doubt about it, but she had a habit of overfilling the cereal bowls with milk. He was just going to mildly ask for another cup of cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch this time, hold the milk.  

Ronan, having been silent since they’d arrived, took the bowl and slurped before handing it over to the waitress.

“Oh, Blue!” Noah broke his own rambling to talk to the waitress. “Did you get that new yogurt flavor?” 

“Strawberry vanilla with honey,” Blue nodded, “Want some?”

“I’ll go for a cup,” Helen pitched in.

“Granola on the side, right?”

Helen beamed.

“She knows,” Ronan said as she walked away. “We’ll have to kill her.”

“Of course she knows,” Noah nodded, “We eat her entire fridge once a month after the full moon, it’s obvious. Who wouldn’t immediately think ‘werewolves’?”

“No we don’t,” Gansey added. “Have to kill her, I mean.”

And then he had a terrible flashback to the last time someone had found out—latin teacher and werewolf hunter, Barrington Whelk. And how Adam had jumped in front of the gun. And how he’d trailed blood into the woods until the trail had just  _stopped_. And how they hadn’t found a body.

Yet.

Blue came back balancing cereal, yogurt, and a plate of French toast for Ronan, having predicted their next order. Ronan kept a heavy lidded glare on her as she dropped off the food, and she glared right back. The bags under his eyes and hungry, jutting cheekbones made his stare more hollow than it had ever been. Months of loss did that to a person. First his father, now Adam.

Gansey didn’t know how much more he could stand to lose before it wore him away completely.

“We didn’t find anything,” Noah said in hushed tones, “No sign of Adam. Ronan thought he caught a scent, once, but it was just a trace.”

“I’m going back out tonight,” Ronan said around a forkful of food.

If Declan had been there, he would have said no. But Declan wasn’t there, and none of the others would deny Ronan this.

Gansey turned to Blue. “Do you think I could get a glass of orange juice?”


End file.
